cosmosystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Nevenoe
Attributes *Vigor: -1 *Finesse: +0 *Intelligence: +2 *Perception: +2 *Charisma: +2 Mystical Powers Specific Active Powers *Channel Chaotic Energy: Nevenoe can channel pure, cosmic chaos. This energy does not do anything by itself other than look flashy, but Nevenoe can have it perform one of three functions, either in single-target or area-of-effect form: attempting to disintegrate all living and nonliving matter, attempting to disintegrate all lawful creatures and law-charged objects, and attempting to heal the physical wounds of chaotic creatures. *Cloak of Khyber: Nevenoe can assume any humanoid shape from two to eight feet tall. All mystical powers register Nevenoe's new form as her "true form," and register whatever creature type she assumes as her "true type." Her clothing does not change at all, nor do her actual abilities. Any mystical powers that try to glean information about her, her belongings, or her actions; that try to force her to divulge such information; or that try to trigger an alignment-based effect are instead met with false information and a false alignment appropriate to the new persona. With a few seconds of concentration, Nevenoe can allow any number of willing (or mystically coerced) creatures in her line of sight to share this ability until she revokes it. *Displacement: Nevenoe can combine manipulation of gravity and light to visually displace the apparent location of objects, in a manner similar to but much stronger than a displacer beast's displacement. *Enhance Bedroom Prowess: Nevenoe can enhance anyone else's muscle memory related to bedroom prowess. *Prestidigitation: Like so. *Scribe Glyph: With a few minutes of scribing work, Nevenoe create a glyph on an object or a person. By default, this glyph protects the surrounding area or the person against scrying. (Nevenoe herself is always assumed to be protected against scrying.) However, she can instead have the glyph carry the effects of any one of her open-ended active powers. She determines the detonation trigger and the intended target. These glyphs are quite difficult to detect, even mystically. *Summon Lesser Constellate: Nevenoe can summon a lesser constellate. It is about the size of a tarrasque, although she can compress it to about Nevenoe's own size. It is of animalistic intelligence. Nevenoe can have only one lesser constellate summoned at a time. *Teleport: With several long moments of concentration, Nevenoe can teleport herself anywhere. However, she must have either been to the location before or possess a focus object to the location, such as an iconic piece of the location's land. either You can teleport yourself around the planes with ease. Open-Ended Active Powers *Cold Magic: Absorbed from the highest of winter fey. Nevenoe can manipulate cold, ice, and freezing fog. She can always lower temperatures, but she cannot raise cold temperatures above room temperature. *Dream and Nightmare Magic: Nevenoe can read, manipulate, and enter dreams and nightmares, and also traverse the Region of Dreams and demiplanes woven from dreams and nightmares. *Gravity Magic: Nevenoe can create and manipulate the pseudo-elemental force of gravity, which more or less amounts to telekinesis. *Light Magic: Nevenoe can create and manipulate the quasi-elemental force of radiance, which can generate visual illusions. However, she cannot manipulate light that is literally holy, such as the light from an Upper Plane's sun. *Mind and Soul Magic: Nevenoe is supremely skilled at magic that directly manipulates or diminishes the mind and/or soul. She can perform just about any feat of mental charming, compulsion, domination, hypnotism, mesmerism, or reprogramming, and she pierces all mystical immunities and protections, leaving only the victim's natural resistances in her way. However, she must obey five stipulations: **Stipulation #1: Nevenoe can never enhance or mend a mind or soul, but she can always manipulate or diminish. **Stipulation #2: Nevenoe cannot possess someone without letting the victim also possess her own body. If this happens, Nevenoe loses all of her mystical powers but gains all of the victim's mystical powers. **Stipulation #3: Nevenoe cannot mentally influence someone to the point of making the victim her mind-slave without engaging in an act of passion with them first. **Stipulation #4: Nevenoe can place a "soul-claiming mark" upon someone by engaging in an act of passion with them. Additionally, stronger-willed victims require either two or three separate, discrete, and successful scenes of passion for Nevenoe to place her "soul-claiming mark." **Stipulation #5: Nevenoe can trigger her "soul-claiming mark" either immediately, or with a thought at a later point. When this happens, if the victim is a mortal or a quasi-mortal (e.g. fey), she can choose to trap them in body and soul, or in soul only. If the victim is an outsider, she must trap their body and soul, because an outsider has a unified body and soul. Either way, a soul gem appears in Nevenoe's hand. Passive Powers *Claws: Nevenoe can scratch someone like the cat she is. *Darkvision: Nevenoe can see in complete darkness as if it was perfectly well-lit. Colors are slightly desaturated under darkvision, so she can tell when something is "supposed" to be dark. *Fly So Good: Nevenoe can fly with the speed of a peregrine falcon and the maneuverability of a hummingbird. She can magically do so even while in a form without wings. Mori literally sliced this away. *Polyglot: Nevenoe can read, write, and speak all languages. She can even talk to animals, but only understand what they are trying to communicate back to her. *Portable Hole: Nevenoe has a Portable Hole. She can embed it in her skin. Otherwise, it works just like this. *Satori Maiden: Nevenoe can read the emotions and surface thoughts of anyone in her line of sight. Nobody is immune to this except for Malcanthet, but Elis is partially immune. *Telepathic Speech: Nevenoe can mentally communicate with anyone in her line of sight, and anyone who bears her "soul-claiming mark."